Since the invention of the raisable toilet seat there has been tension between male and females about males leaving said raisable toilet seats raised. While this vexation cannot, on the scale of world events, be considered very consequential, there is on the other hand no good reason for the problem to exist at all!
Yet it has, and for generations! Indeed, there have been some strikingly imaginative solutions put forth by inventors in the last 50 years or so but all of them, without exception, lacked one essential ingredient: they lacked sufficient economic rationality to induce a manufacturer to take a chance on them. This in spite of the fact that in the United States alone, there are in excess of 200 million commode seats, virtually every one of which has a finite life expectancy, perhaps as short as ten years, and all share certain almost identical physical specifications. The correct solution could reap a windfall of the first magnitude.
In order to be economical rational in the instant case, the cost of solution must have a very subtle impact on the sales price of a conventional seat hinge inasmuch as the problem it solves, while certainly universal, is also very subtle. Unhappily, or more properly happily, nothing in the patent statutes require that a patent be economically rational. It is however, this "economical rationality" that is the sine qua non of my invention. Without this absolutely essential economic rationality, my invention, like all those before it, would be just another abstract intellectual exercise, signifying nothing.
While somewhat simplistic, it is however essentially true, based on potential annual hinge sales volume, the extra cost of the very modest alterations required to upgrade existing conventional hinge molds; the miniscule costs of the normal low-grade plastic hinge material for the extra axle length required, the cam, follower and discs; and the pocket change expense of the three simple springs and rod brings my proposed assembly into play for pennies. The profit potential in dollars of these few pennies is significant.